


rememorari

by IridescentThoughts



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Gen, Nat is the queen of sass, Rate T for them dang curse words ooooh, Reader & Nat are the rulers of sassy town, This is p much dialougue, dont touch me i just want Nat to be sassy pls, luc is a random oc, steve and reader and hecka platonic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-12
Updated: 2016-04-23
Packaged: 2018-05-13 12:52:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5708821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IridescentThoughts/pseuds/IridescentThoughts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the light left your eyes you thought it would take twice as long as it did to come back. However when you start dreaming of a soldier from the 40's you realize it didn't take that long to come back after all. One problem, who the hell is he now?</p><p>---</p><p>rememorari - Latin infinitive: recall back to mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Stealing Level Eight Clearance is a Necessary Precaution.

**Author's Note:**

> Also on my quotev.//
> 
> • Kind of a reincarnation AU where you’re losing the distinction between reality and dreams because when you’re asleep, you actually relive your past life, and you’re not sure if you’d much rather stay in the past or in the present anymore.
> 
> http://silentpeaches.tumblr.com/post/125291322610/soulmate-au-story-ideas

“Consequences are strange, are they not?.” His dull voice drills into your ears.

“If this is your way of saying, ‘Stop spending most of your time sleeping and get off your ass.’ you’re doing a horrendous job at it.” Your head rolls back onto the couch as you look up.

“Yeah, yeah…” His hand grips the couch as he launches his body over it, landing in the seat beside you. “Y’know if ya’ just told me who your ‘knight in shining military uniform’ was I could help you look for him. Even if you did just get reincarnated from the 40’s which is bullshit; considering I had to wait 200 years and you only had to wait like a freakin’ month.”

Your mouth splits into the famous ‘shit eating grin’. “Not my fault I didn’t die until I was old and batty and also not my fault that I got reincarnated very quickly. Maybe I just played my cards well.” Your hand reaches forward and brushes against the glass full of soda on the coaster. “Plus, I’m not sure if I like the 40’s better than now.” Your fingers grip the cup. “If my research is correct, I’m not sure if my ‘knight’ is someone I want to mess with anymore.”

He snorts and pats your head. “So that's what you needed my clearance for, you were digging up dirt on your Ponyboy.”

“Ponyboy was a greaser and you’re in the wrong decade.” The glass is brought to your pink lips.

“Close enough.”

“Not by a long shot, doofus.”

\-----

_“Gorgeous, you better not be wearin’ my hat when I walk through that door.” His voice is slightly muffled through the door._

_“And if I am?” Your mouth curls at the end as you tilt the military issued cap to one side of your head._

_The door cracks and he peeks his head in, mouth spread into a grin and blue eyes enchanting you. “Then I guess I’m goin’ have to punish you.”_

_Your eyes widen in fear and you toss the cap onto the bed. “You wouldn’t dare.”_

_“Oh, but I would.” He slips in and pushes it closed with his feet. “Now, would you rather have your feet tickled or your sides?”_

_“None!” Your laughter fills the room as you run to the other side of the bed._

_“Hey! You scamp get back over here!” His body lumbers onto the bed grappling his hat while reaching for you with his other hand._

\-----

“Oi, wake up. I will not tolerate your weird pizza drool on my microfiber couch.” A hand snaps at your ear and your body shuffles upward quickly.

“Jesus Christ, Luc you scared the shit out of me.” You cover your chest with your right hand. Your eyes flit over to the pile of pizza crust left on the blue ceramic plate and the open laptop on the coffee table.

Luc once again jumps over the couch and narrows his eyes at the laptop. “So why in the hell is my level eight clearance scrubbing shields files on the now notorious Winter Soldier?”

Your feet slam the laptop shut and rest on top of it. “No reason.”

His blond eyebrows furrow when suddenly his brown eyes widen. “No fuckin’ way. Please don’t tell me what I am exactly thinking right now is correct.”

“Well then I guess I’m going to have to become a good liar like Romanoff.” Your eyes look into the corners of the room and your fingers twiddle. “I was not looking up Winter Soldier because he sure as hell is not my husband from the 40’s.”

His fingers fly to rub at his temples. “You’re telling me that you were married to Steve Rogers best friend, James Buchanan Barnes, in the 40’s and now that Barnes is on the run and being chased by a bunch of fucking agencies, and Rogers you decided to use my level eight clearance to ‘confirm a suspicion’. A suspicion that you should have no idea about because you’re not even an agent and should have no idea that Barnes is Hydra’s former Asset.” He inhales deeply and stares at you.

“You talk in your sleep?” A hopeful grin crosses your face as you shrug you shoulders.

“How.”

“I may or may not have managed to hack into confiscated footage of Triskelion; Also I totally ‘lost’ bugs in Rogers leather jacket and maybe a tracker too. Y’know when you snuck me into his hospital room?” Another worried grin.

“Please remind me why the hell you aren’t an agent.” He sighs and cradles his forehead.

“Because I just like using your clearance instead?” You stand and run your sweaty palms against your jeans. “Plus you already said they had that really kick ass hacker Skye or somethin’ like that.”

He releases his head and looks up at you. “You’re so lucky you know how to hide your tracks so well, otherwise I probably would’ve been arrested by my own agency.”

“I actually just did all of this within a week on Triskelion. These are old saves, the only thing I still have in operation are the bugs and tracker on Rogers. Y’know when your agency didn’t exist anymore and well you went running for me and my apartment. That was fuckin’ ransacked by the CIA after you let your guard down and lead them straight to us.” You glared. “Should I remind you I’m the one who risked their ass getting us down that fire escape within a minute?”

His hand is waved dismissively. “Yeah, yeah. Now how the hell do I explain all of this to my agency, and Captain Rogers.”

“You don’t? Look do you see why the hell I am not wanting to find James again? I’m find with my limited memories and everything. I’m…” Your breath catches. “I’m afraid Luc, he’s… he’s not my James anymore, not Steve’s either. He’s also not the Asset anymore… he’s a memory Steve is chasing; gripping straws at.” Your breath shudders and you look up trying to catch the tears. “I just want this all to stop. I want to go back to the 40’s and spend my fucking last days with my husband and live them in peace. I want to die curled up in his arms and take our last breaths together. Not whatever the hell this is. I don’t want to be the only one of us that died. I don’t want James to be taken by Hydra and turned into this. I don’t want to have to relive the fear and betrayal I felt while reading the shitty condolence letters for the both of them.”

Luc’s arms encircle your body. “Rogers was your friend to I’m assuming? Since you did marry his best friend.”

Your hands grapple at the back of his shirt. “Sure as hell was. All three of us, we, inseparable.”

His chin rests on your head. “Then how about we let one of your best men know that you're reincarnated? Start slowly?”

The tears drip onto his shirt. “Yeah, that sounds… good.”

\-----

“Please explain me why the hell we’re in Germany.” Luc’s hand rests around your waist as you wade through the large crowds.

“Because his leather jacket lead me to a café around here.” You grin and push closer to the taller male avoiding a man rushing through with a styrofoam cup of coffee. “I just hope he doesn’t throw his ‘mighty shield’ at my face.” Your eyes wander around the signs and point out one. “There.”

Pushing your bodies through the crowd you emerge to the open door of a café. Slipping in the both of you glide into a booth while glancing around. In the center of the café sits your target in his brown leather jacket, baseball cap, and shades. Next to him sits a man in the same getup; their whispers float around softly.

“So who's his new bestie?” You grab Luc’s hand and stroke his thumb gently, your persona taking over.

Luc’s hand tenses slightly before getting the message and looking into your eyes smiling widely. “Sam Wilson, a.k.a Falcon.” He leans forward his sickly sweet smile still present. “Cap recruited him and Widow last year at Triskelion and those two are still running around looking for he who shall not be named.”

You snort and lean closer to the table interlacing your fingers with his. “My husband is not Voldermort, Luc.”

He releases your hand and stands. “Just trying to not upset you.”

“You don’t need to baby me Luc.” You slide out as well and begin to weave through the café.

One your journey their the two of you pick up two chairs. Reaching the table you slide them in and take your places on them. You can tell the two men across the table from you two tense, sense heightening.

“Y’know the next time I thought I would be seeing my platonic soulmate was after he died, not after he got his ass stuck in the Arctic and brought back by a huge ass blow dryer.” Your hand reaches to the back of the neck of his jacket and slide the small chip from between the two pieces of fabric in the tag and toss it to the table.

His eyes seem to meet yours behind the tinted glasses on his face. “How… You died less than 20 years ago... how are you already?”

“Well, I guess I’ve always been a saint Stevie.” You grin and slam your palm against the wired chip on the table.

“Please tell me this friend from the past is friendly.” Sam groans.

\-----

“Swanky joint you’ve got to hide out in.” Your body flops onto the bed as you hear the door being softly shut and dead bolted.

“Well it’s only a motel so…” Steve’s voice wavers slightly.

“Eh, so long as you’re not being chased by CIA and flying down a fire escape.” You sit up and smirk at Luc.

Luc groans and leans his head into his hands. “One time!”

Sam raises his eyebrow but leans back in his chair. “Only once?”

“I was living with [Name] after Triskelion.” Luc sighs. “I was careless and accidentally led them right back to [Name]’s apartment. We managed to sneak out the fire escape but the apartment was ransacked and probably shot to hell.”

Steve looks back at you. “So how did you find us anyway?” His fingers breeze over his jacket. “Anymore devices I should know about?”

You stand and dig your hand into the pocket, slipping a digit into the seam between the liner and the actual jacket you slide out another small chip. Taking in his raised eyebrow you chuckle.

“I tracked you, and your conversations.” You hand him the small device. “Luc used his clearance to sneak us into the hospital room and I planted them then.”

“Might I add I brought your sorry ass there because you said ‘He was in one of my memories, I think I know him.’ Nice to know you've had this game set up for that long.” Luc snarks back at your comment.

You shrug your shoulders. “I’m just resourceful.”

Steve holds up the small device before crushing it in his fingers and dropping the pieces to the ground. “Why do all of this anyway? A simple phone call could’ve been enough.” His eyes meet your own.

“Because, I know you would lead me to where…” You inhale deeply. “To who… I wanted to see.” Your eyes cloud over. “But as I kept looking over my research I froze up. I couldn't bring myself to use the knowledge I was granted through the devices. I was afraid Stevie.”

You hear shuffling behind you and the door opens and closes once again, you can only assume Luc and Sam didn’t want to hear the sob story. Or maybe they just felt like it wasn’t their place to hear the conversation.

Placing your hands on his chest you leans your head against it. “Last time I saw you…” Your breath chokes and you laugh harshly. “You barely had an inch on me… now look at you.”

His arms encircle your waist. “Your left ring finger sparkled more than the stars themselves.” You can tell he's staring straight ahead at the wall. “Buck was so lucky to have you. I don’t think I ever saw him any happier.”

Your head leans against his chest, listening to the soft thrumming of his heart. “I was never happier myself.”

\-----

Sitting on the bed next to the man you once called you best friend was a strange experience. Your hands were joined together while you both sat in silence. Your minds both quietly reminiscing the past. Your memories spattered and in pieces, his fully intact other than those a normal human would surely forget.

“I don’t have all my memories.” Your eyes continue to stare down the godawful wallpaper. “I do remember enough though, from my dreams. I remember our first Thanksgiving after James and I got married. You rag tagging along like usual, not that any of us would have it any other way.”

“What about Coney Island?” He continues his stare as well.

A laugh builds in your chest and breaks out. “Oh dear god, I don’t think I’ve ever seen you throw up that much since or before then in my life; that life.”

His grip tightens. “I’m going to get him back.”

“Steve he’s not our Buck anymore.” Your voice wavers. “He’s not the Asset either. He’s… well he’s…” Your brows furrow. “He’s whatever he wants to be from here on out. He can never return to us as Bucky. You can't keep grasping straws Stevie. No matter how much you want that goddam fool back. I can't hold his hand and dance to a record in the living room. You can’t try to beat someone up in the alleyway anymore and wait for him.” You voice cracks completely. “We can’t have our James back Steve.”

“I know.” His body bends over still clutching onto your hand. “I’m aware so much that it hurts.”

The rest of your free time is spent holding each other's trembling bodies on that cheap mattress.


	2. Just Let the Shady Guy Have the Barbecue Chips Next Time.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The UN building is blown up, you chase after the shady guy who probably wanted the barbecue chips more. 
> 
> Also, angry phone calls.

_“Keep makin’ that face, it’ll get stuck on yours, Beautiful.” Hands wrap around your waist._

_Chuckling you turn and place a kiss on his cheek. “Hello Buck.”_

_Pulling you from the bathroom; the mirror specifically the male stops in the living room. Soft music playing in the background is drowned out by yourselves. Placing your hands around his neck his own wander to rest lowly on your hips. Both of you gently sway to the music; your head moving to rest on his chest._

_Smiling gently and closing your eyes as the melody controls your body. “I love you James.”_

_“I love you more.”_

\-----

The blind being cracked open; the shower running and coffee all at the same time meant one thing; you couldn’t sleep. (That and it was morning.) Groaning you sat up and quickly changed into your clothes for the day leaving the shitty motel room to meander down the hall for Sam and Steve’s. Rapping on the door three times before it was opened; by whom you didn’t care you just barged your way in.

“Well good morning to you too.” Sam.

“Not a morning person.” You listen and hear the shower once again running in this room. “Not everyone can wake up at the asscrack of dawn for a jog.”

“That's a new one.” Your body turns to face Steve as he enters the room.

You shrug and drop onto a nearby chair. “I’m creative.”

The door is suddenly slammed open, a wet haired Luc gripping a newspaper standing in the aftermath. Marching forward he slams the paper down onto the table in front of you. “Our search just went down the drain. Everyone is going to be after him.”

**UNITED NATIONS BUILDING BOMBED; WINTER SOLDIER PRIME SUSPECT.**

“Well shit.”

\-----

Walking the short distance to a small gas station to pick up some snacks for the night had not gone as planned. You probably should’ve let one of trained idiots in your room go, but I mean you were _really really_ hungry.

Stalking down the chips aisle you grappled basket full of drinks and reached for a bag of chips. A hand brushed yours at the same time and you looked to your side. Dark baseball cap tucked over brunette hair, at least four layers of shirts and jackets. Smiling gently you brought your hand back. “Sorry you can have that one, I just need something to satiate the late night munchies.”

A grunt left his lips along with a small mumble. “Thanks.” His fingers grip the bag tightly and he faces you.

If you never had asthma before, you swore you did now. Feeling like God himself came down to strangle you for saying you were a saint when you were far from. Like someone kicked you square in the chest when you walked too close to the swing set. So of course you said the first thing that came to mind.

“Oh my god it’s fucking you.” Cue the bag being dropped and him darting faster than you’ve seen _anyone_ run.

Cursing you dropped the loaded basket in the aisle and split too. Chasing after a man that was clearly very much faster than you. Feet hitting the pavement you thanked whatever god that it was near midnight and no one was out. Grappling for the phone in your pocket you hit the first speed dial.

“Hello?” Luc’s voice buzzed on the other side.

A left turn. “I found him, he was in the gas station trying to buy chips.”

“Who the hell are you talking about?” You can hear him turn away from the phone and speak, probably to Sam and Steve.

“James! He’s here, in Germany!” A right turn straight into an alleyway. “Look I’m running after h-.”

“Holy shit!” Luc’s voice raises and you can tell you’re now on speaker. “Look I know you’re all for batshit crazy stunts but this is not one of the one I approve of! You have no idea how he could react!”

“Luc he was just buying barbecue chips in a gas station I think I’m okay!” You stumble slightly but catch yourself.

Steve in suddenly the one talking. “Luc is right, we don’t know how dangerous he could be. He’s not the man you danced with in the living room with anymore.”

“I’m not just going to let my only chance slip past me!” Your last words are shouted as your phone is slammed shut and shoved back into the pocket it came from.

Turning all of your attention back to your current situation you barely noticed the male slip in a window above you. Skidding to a stop and throwing yourself full force into the brick wall you groaned, the exertion finally catching up, your chest heaving. “I can’t give up.” Reaching your hands towards the dangling fire escape your fingers barely brushed it before you jumped and gripped it tightly. Swinging back and forth you gained momentum before leaping for another rung and pulling yourself up.

Quickly scaling the fire escape your head slowly peaked in the still open window. Observing the empty room you quickly slipped in. Standing in the middle of a kitchen opening up into a living area you smiled gently at the floral wall print; remembering the one in the house from the 40’s. Suddenly a force came at you from behind slamming you into the tiled floor, once again making the air leave your body. Yelling out in pain as you arms crashed to the floors in an awkward position. Managing to flip yourself over you weakly pushed a forearm up against the assailants throat, only to be thwarted.

“Who the hell are you.” His arm is pushing yours back and you hear clicking. Who's arm fucking clicked? Oh wait, metal prothesis, you remember reading the file. Well skimming it. 

“James.” Your voice shakes as you try to push his arm back.

Confusion settles in his grey-blue eyes as he continues to push down on your arm. Yelling loudly as you hear a small snap and your arm falling to your side weak as your resistance gives up. Glaring up at him you bite your bottom lip. “James please.”

“Shut up!” His voice roars and his slams his hands against your shoulders.

A loud clamor is heard in the background and the body on top of you is pulled off of yours. Arms wrap around your body and pull you into them, you recognize them as Luc’s. You hear a loud yell as Steve presumably is the one restraining James. A sudden thunk resounds around the apartment and it reigns quite.

“Did you get him?” Sam’s voice from somewhere near the window.

“Yeah, he shouldn’t wake up for a while.” You hear fabric rustling and the clamor of Steve dropping his shield, probably to pick up James.

“What about on you end Luc?” Footsteps towards you both.

Luc’s grip around your midsection tightens before he stands, bringing you with him. Whimpering slightly and keeping your left arm— your injured one away from anything you follow his lead and lean against his body.

Luc sighs but holds you up, “Injury, can’t tell how serious.”

This time it’s Steve who's walking into the minimal light casted by the moon. “Don’t you ever do something like that again.” He’s walking towards you. “I lost you once, I can’t…” You can tell he’s choking up on his words. “I can’ lose you again. We can’t be sure we won't have to wait so long to see each other right?” A small smile graces his lips.

Nodding silently you keep your body rested up against Luc’s. Peering through the darkness you see the motionless form of James; probably knocked out by Steve and his shield. What they would do with him now you had no idea. He was hostile towards you but would he be towards them? Sighing you closed your eyes; next time some shady asshole wanted the barbecue chips he could fucking have them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The summary and title makes this seem like a funny chapter but its not? Like there are some bits but, oh well! 
> 
> Also I'm trying to balance Reader being able to hack and such and some physical exertion, but still show weakness. 
> 
> If you haven't notices I really like time skips and conversations; yay for certain writing styles.


	3. Barbecue Chips Come Back with a Vengeance.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The shady barbecue chips guy isn't so bad, James and Reader bond [kinda their not trying to kill each other anymore] also memories are shared.

Sitting on a chair in an abandoned warehouse was not how you planned to spend your reincarnated life. Leaning back in the chair you gently dozed off. Hearing a suddenly yell and thud you quickly sat up; careful to avoid re-injuring your sprained left arm. Looking ahead you saw the barbecue chip assailant from last night, aka your soulmate. Standing up you readjusted the strap for the sling for your arm.

“I’m the only one here, the others went to do our shopping this time instead.” You watch him nervously.

He seems to concentrated on trying to get his metal arm unstuck from the metal contraption. Ignoring you he continues to tug and yank his arms in any way. You notice a small cut on the top left of his forehead, his greasy dark hair sticks to his face. He must’ve lost his baseball cap either in the chase or in the brawl. Biting your lip you slowly approached him; you can immediately tell he tenses up like a caged animal.

“Get away.” It’s like a barked command, one that makes you wince.

“I don’t want to hurt you.” You stop a few feet away.

“Then get away from me!” His voice cracks as he shouts.

“James, please, we’re just trying to help you.” You look him in the eyes.

“I don’t know who you are.” His tone lowers, and cracks all at the same time.

“Yes you do James. My memories are spotty too but you can’t just tell me you don’t know me at all!” Your voice is yelling now.

His voice raised to match yours. “I don’t know you though! I can barely get any grasp on who that punk is!”

Silence settled around the room, realizing the words that slipped from his mouth. Both of you stared at each other, his eyes staring at you as confusion crossed then. “Punk… Stevie is a punk..” The words tumble from his mouth as if it was normal but still foreign.

Nodding you crouched down. “Yeah, Stevie is a punk. Our punk.”

The male wetted his lips before connecting his eyes with yours once again. “What’s your name? It might help the memories.”

“[Name].” You smile, “[Name] [Last Name.]”

He nods, “Thank you.”

You shake your head. “No, thank you for at least trying James.”

\-----

After the trio came back with food and snacks (fucking barbecue chips included) you all watched as James slipped into a state of slumber. His head leaned against the machine trapping his metallic arm. His chest raised softly with each breath he took.

You hands cup a styrofoam cup of coffee and bring it to your lips. “I talked to him when you were all gone.”

Luc raises his eyebrow. “He didn’t try to assault you again?”

Steve looks like he wants to rip into Luc but you beat him to it. “No, well we did yell at each other for a bit before he had some sort of memory come back.” Your fingers dig into the cup. “He called Steve a punk and Stevie, what he always called him.”

Steve automatically looked like a child in a candy store, obviously happy that his childhood friend might be regaining some memories. He sits forward in his rusty chair and leans on his knees, looking off at James.

“Maybe he is someone you save.” Sam stands up and walks off somewhere else in the warehouse.

\-----

“Barbecue chip?” You grin and hold the back out towards the grungy male. “I mean you were the one who wanted them originally.”

He looks at you incredulously, but reaches out his free hand anyway. Placing the bag on the ground after he takes a handful you sit down and lean back against the machine. Taking a handful of chips you hum contentedly.

“Why am I here anyway?” The question is so quiet you almost miss it.

You grab another handful of chips. “We want to help you.” You look at him and smile while lifting your left arm to the best of your ability. “You’re trapped to make sure you don’t attack someone again.”

He winces and schootches the bag closer to you, as if a condolence prize for your arm. “Sorry.”

You shrug and scoots the bag back into the middle. “Eh I kinda asked for it.” You grin. “I mean I did chase after you and stuff.”

He cracks a weak smile in response to your comment and goes back to eating his chips.

\-----

“Your mom’s name is Sarah.” He pauses. “You used to wear newspaper in your shoes.”

Steve once again looks like a kid. His smile goes all the way to his eyes and it looks like the weight of the world is lifted from him. “Buck…”

“I was your husband.” His words make you jump and turn to face him.

“What?” You stare at him wide eyed.

“Your husband.” He looks at you, jaw clenched. “I was your husband.” His eyes narrow towards your sling.

Silence once again settles in the room, until footsteps leave the room, you can only assume it's all three of the other males. Grabbing a wrench from the ground you walk towards him and place it in between the machine and his metallic arm.

“You’re going to have to do the rest.” You motion towards the wrench.

He nods and takes his right hand and presses down on the wrench causing the machine to let go of his arm. “Thank you.” He flexes his metallic fingers and then stands.

You grin and raise your right hand. “Hey, as long as you don’t beat me up over barbecue chips again.”

He smiles slightly and nods. “You act like I remember.”

You shrug. “I mean I’m not the same person physically but I think I am mentally and emotionally. I think.”

Leaning around the doorway Steve watches in silence as the two lovers reunited. Smiling he leaned back up against the wall, not only was Bucky remembering him, but another precious person from his past, their past.


	4. Blanket.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader talks with Sam and has her chips stolen, Memories of living with James and Steve, bonding with the Buckster again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I managed to get this one over 1,000 which I try to make all my chapter at least reach. However it's still probably the shortest one in this series yet. Crawling Shadows has already had some serious drama happen and this one seems to be a really slow build (besides the fight in an earlier chapter).

Your feet brushed against the floor, another bag of chips in you hands (this time they were just plain chips). You hum gently and lean your head around the corner looking for two certain grandpa’s. Snorting to yourself you realized that you yourself were just as old as the two. Frowning as the space was empty you turned around right into someone else.

“Woah! Hey.” Sam is grabbing your shoulders to keep you from falling.

Managing to get your balance back you take a step back. “Dear God Sam you scared the shit outta me…”

“Well I am all about the art of surprise.” He gives his signature grin. “If you’re looking for the rest of them Cap and Luc are out doing recon or something.”

You tilt your head towards the empty room where James had been hanging out for the past few days. “What about James?”

“I think he went to sleep in one of the back rooms.” He nods behind you.

“Thanks Sam!” You grin and turn around.

Sam’s hand swoops down and steals the chips. “I’ll take these as payment for information.” He grins and walks off.

“Oh come on!” You turn around to chase after Sam. “I need those!”

He turns around, “I’m only doing your health a favor!”

\-----

Peering around another room you spotted the male you were looking for. Tiptoeing into the room you quietly smiled at his sleeping figure. Smiling gently you reached into a crate on the side of the room and gently draped it over his figure. Standing back up you left the room silently.

\-----

_“Buck! Stevie! I’m home.” Walking through the door you gently toed off your high heels all while fighting to close the door.  
_

_“In here!” A shout comes from the living room._

_Shedding your jacket and hanging it up you quickly then hurried into the living room. Bucky and Steve sat on the couch, steaming bowls of stew and cups of tea on the coffee table. Raising an eyebrow you closed in on the back of the couch._

_“Started dinner without me?” You lean over the back and look at Steve._

_Steve shrugs and points at Bucky. “Buck was hungry.” He returns to sketching in his book._

_Bucky snorts and looks back at you. “We just didn’t know when you’d get back from the diner.” He smiles and stands up. “Sit down I’ll get you some.”_

_You grinned and stopped him kissing his cheek before he walked past you— to the kitchen. “Thanks James.”_

_He flashes a smile back at you. “No problem, Beautiful.”_

_You could practically hear Steve roll his eyes; his fingers flying across the paper in his sketchbook. Padding over to the couch you sat on the middle cushion and peered over at Steve’s lap. A lab sticking it’s tongue out while panting stared back at you._

_Tilting your head you smiled at Steve. “Wow Stevie you really have a talent…”_

_Steve smiled at you and went back to sketching. Humming you grinned as the seat on your left dipped, signaling that Bucky was back. He set your stew and tea on the coffee table between his own and Steve’s— all three meals still cooling._

_“It’s not as good as yours but it’s a start.” He slings his arm around the back of the sofa._

_“Oh hush Buck!” You slap his thigh. “You cook just about as well as I can.” You grin him before turning to look at Steve. “It’s Stevie we have to watch out for. He might try ‘ta poison us.” You nudge Steve’s shoulder still grinning._

_“Hey!” Steve shouts and looks at you both, his sketch becoming long forgotten._

_Laughter swells within the apartment. Stories shared among you all causing even more laughter. The stew soon grows cold along with the tea as the time is wasted laughing._

\-----

Your fingers quickly flew across the keyboard, eyes soaking up all and any information you could get. Humming gently you looked in front of you; Luc, Sam, and Steve were crowded in front of a file spread out on the desk. James was in the corner eating chips and reading a book. Pressing the enter key and exiting the program you pulled out the flash drive.

“Finished.” You lean across the table and slide the device across the table.

Steve looks up in surprise and grabs the drive. “Geez, no wonder no one questioned why a level 8 was looking at Winter Soldier files. You hacked them before anyone could notice.”

“That and I cleared my tracks.” You grin and stand up shutting the laptop and leaving the room.

Luc shouts from inside the room after you. “Hey! That was my level 8 clearance!”

\-----

You peer into the room James was earlier sleeping in. Shaking a bag of chips and a book you grinned as James looked up from his own book. Walking into the room you stopped in front of him and handed him the bag which he gladly accepted. Sliding down the wall next to him you opened your own book.

“I’m starting to think the only thing you ever eat is potato chips.” He leans over to read the title of your book.

“Eh.” You show the book to him. “You’re not entirely wrong.” You pause suddenly and then look at him. “Hey! You should actually be appreciating these chips, I had to fight Sam to get them back.”

Nodding he silently showed you the title of his book. “Actually, I should be worried for your health.”

You grinned and nudged his shoulder. “Actually, if I keep worrying about you and the rest of those idiots you might have to start worrying.”

He shakes his head and goes back to his book. You smile and begin to read your book too. Sitting in the silence you gently doze off, your head falling on James’ shoulder. Looking at you James grabs the blanket beside him and takes the book from your hands. Tucking the blanket around your shoulders he returned to reading his book.

“If only I could remember half as much as you and Steve do.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave your thoughts in the comments!


	5. Natasha & the Mystery Man.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony Stark gets his panties in a twist, Team Cap returns to the states, You meet Natasha, she knows what you've done and you should be worried.
> 
> Oh and that mystery guy that disapproved at Luc sleeping, technically while on the job.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter took longer than I would've liked, but I'm happy with the outcome.
> 
> Nat is also going to b very sarcastic in this sooo...
> 
> It's also rlly hinted that Nat and "mystery man" have a history with Luc so yeahh...
> 
> Also you can't tell me that the only way Tony Stark would customize his own quinjet is just a "JARVIS IS MY CO-PILOT" bumper sticker. [Im in the middle of watching AoU] He totally has decked it out like Team Coulson's pretty plane in AoS.

“So what exactly is our next plan of attack?” Your fingers tap on the table and lean back in your chair.

“We're going back to the states.” Luc kicks the foot of your chair almost making it topple.  
“Stark has his underwear in a twist about something and wants Steve and Sam back before the week is over.”

“So the rest of us just get to chill around and play pretty pretty princess dress up games?” You raise an eyebrow.

“No, you’re coming with us.” Steve forces your chair down onto its feet. “Hang out in the Avengers Tower.”

You roll your eyes and cross your arms over your chest. “Alright mom, dad.”

“You can take your sass back to the forties.” Luc narrows his eyes at you before looking at Steve.

“Yes.” Steve answers Luc before he can even ask the question.

“I didn’t even ask you the question yet.”

“Don’t need too, I already knew what you were going to ask.”

\-----

Thankfully you did not need to come up with a brilliant plan to smuggle a wanted criminal, hacker, ex-S.H.I.E.L.D agent, and two superheroes onto a national airline. A quinjet came to pick you all up the next morning, who was piloting it you had no idea. Steve left James, Luc, and yourself in another part of the aircraft while he and Sam wondered off somewhere. They were most likely talking with the mystery pilot who most likely had no idea that James, Luc, and yourself were on board.

Grabbing a conveniently placed blanket you lounged around while cuddling with the fuzzy material. Luc had gotten up to wander around for a bathroom and James was being James. He was tucked into his seat on your right (he avoided being on your left like the plague since he had injured you) and reading. A sudden growl escaped your stomach and you groaned. Dropping your cell phone on the table you stood, there had to be food somewhere on this damned thing.

“What's wrong?” James’ voice carries through the small area.

“I’m hungry.” You groan and continue your way out of the area. Your feet carry you throughout the entirety of the quinjet. Of course you had gotten yourself lost approximately five minutes ago.

“Lost?” A female’s sudden voice calls you to jump a foot into the air.

You turn to face the offender, she seemed to dress casually. Leather jacket, t-shirt, jeans, and boots. You really hoped she was not secretly an ex-S.H.I.E.L.D agent and was just some random. The chances of that were entirely unlikely though, that of which you knew. What was most striking about her however were the long red tresses that fell over her shoulders in waves. A small smirk (smile?) was placed on her lips as she approached you.

“If you don’t speak I’m going to have to assume things.” God her voice was beautiful.

“I, erm, food.” Your words tumbled out of your mouth, hanging up on the tip of your tongue multiple times.

“You’re hungry?” She raised an eyebrow and leaned against the nearby counter.

Nodding you continued your butchered sentence from earlier, managing to salvage it. “I was looking for the kitchen. Steve was an ass and just dumped me off before showing me around.”

She nods before motioning for you to follow her. “It’s a good thing you’re a friend of Steve, I really don’t feel like hurting such a beautiful face.”

Oh man she was good. Following after her your footfalls fell in pace with her own. Your eyes wandered over her body once again examining everything you could. Your senses wanted to be heightened but at the same time they wanted to relax. Reaching the kitchen (you had managed to get yourself lost right outside the cockpit) she opened her arms to motion the space to you.

“You’re welcome to anything.” She smiles again and then suddenly seems to remember something. “I’m Natasha.”

“[Name.]” You nod towards her before scanning around the room for the love of your life.

“Well [Name], next time you decided to hack S.H.I.E.L.D make sure to hide your tracks better.” She grins before waltzing out.

Standing in shock you watch her leave, your eyes having just landed on the barbecue chips.

\-----

You spend ten minutes in the kitchen considering Natasha’s words before grabbing the plastic bag of chips and heading back to James. Luc is back when you return and he’s asleep, James is still reading. You snuggle back into your seat under the blanket and munch on the chips for the duration of the ride. Natasha’s words sinking into your head and distracting you from your phone and anything else surrounding you.

A sudden door clicking brought you out of your haze. Looking up there was a dirty blond haired male, his hair cut crop style. He like Natasha is dressed casual, probably an ex-agent. You could only guess since Natasha dropped her bomb of information on you. The fact that anyone could find your tracks rubbed salt in the growing wound. The male looked over your ragtag group before stopping his mile long gaze on Luc. Shaking his head he stepped forward into the room.

“We’re landing soon.” Simple and precise, bit his gaze still lingered on Luc disapprovingly. Walking back out the room his words were left behind him. “Wake up the idiot before we land.”

What the hell was with S.H.I.E.L.D and their agents? Your hand smacks down onto Luc’s chest harshly, causing him to spring awake. “Wake up doofus. We land soon.”

\-----

Your feet clanged against the ramp as it lowered while you walked. Your small bookbag slung over your shoulder seemed to grow weight along with your stomach the longer it took to get of the quinjet. Edging behind the others nervously you noticed Natasha, Sam, Steve and mystery man from earlier all already off the aircraft. Luc and James were a few feet away from the edge, you were still almost at the top of the ramp. Digging your nails into the fabric of your shoulder strap you quickly shuffled your feet onto the bunker and away from the aircraft.

“[Name]! You look so nervous.” Natasha’s voice is taunting. “Or are you afraid we’re going to execute you for hacking us?”

The uneasy feeling settles into your stomach permanently as you walk over to her group. “Maybe.” You grin, at least as well as you could while your stomach did gymnastics.

She smiles and pats your shoulder. “Ah don’t worry, S.H.I.E.L.D just has a habit of making their enemies their own agents.”

You nod and smiled. “Well S.H.I.E.L.D doesn’t exist anymore so I think I’m out of luck.”

Natasha looks off towards Steve while wrapping her arm around your shoulder. “I like [Name], can we keep them?”

Steve smiles and nods, “Hopefully.”

Luc pops up behind you both. “Nat!”

Natasha looks behind her and smiles. “Luc, It’s good to see you again.” She nods towards you. “You haven’t been causing my new best friend trouble have you?”

Luc raises an eyebrow. “Best friends already?”

Nat hugs you tighter to her side. “Of course, I need someone else who understands my sarcasm.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave you thoughts and anything else in the comments!


	6. Dream for Another Day.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stark and Steve argue, Reader reassures James.
> 
> Reader dreams of their old life and can't help but want to return to it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As a fellow asthmatic I wanted to put that bit in there, also don't look up old inhalers; they're just plain confusing cries.
> 
> Also I was totally watching CA:TWS while writing this.
> 
> Oh and i started this like three days ago but fell asleep writing it.
> 
> Also the flashback is supposed to be in italics like usual but technology hates me.

Your fingers drummed on the round table absentmindedly. Leaning your chin on your palm held up by your elbow your sighed. Your eyes skimmed around the room, eyes bouncing from person to person. The underlying tension in the room could hold up an elephant— you thought the reason for the tension was childish. Tony Stark didn't earn his reputation for no reason you assumed; especially right now as he acted as a man-baby. You threaten to doze off if it wasn’t for Natasha suddenly digging her elbow into your side— you could’ve sworn you jumped at least two feet. Grumbling you glanced in her direction to she her smirk of self victory— did her and Barton (You were introduced to the “mystery guy” eventually) just high five each other under the table? Your grumbles continued as you refixed your position of rest.

Small shouts echoed off the plain walls as Steve and Stark argued about childish things. Well the issues themself weren’t childish, but the way the two were arguing made it seem like they were. You frankly wanted to grab both of them by the ear and drag them to a time out corner. A sudden hand slapping the table brought your out of your disappointment induced daze (no you did not fly into the air this time). Your eyebrow ticked in annoyance as the argument escalated. Waves of unease floated off most of the members in the room.

“You know,” You pushed yourself up out of your swivel desk chair. “You usually don’t have arguments in front of innocent bystanders.” You motioned to yourself and James. “Or the people you’re ‘lowkey’ arguing about.”

Steve’s face flushes a familiar shade of vermilion embarrassment; as if you’re Sarah Rogers herself scolding him. He opens his mouth, as if to retort to your statement, he however quickly closes as fast as he had opened it. Your mouth spreads into a smirk as you grab your water bottle and began to saunter out the room. Footsteps following you down the hallways causes you to pause in your tracks. Turning your head over the shoulder you notice James following after you.

“You get tired of their antics too?” Your body brushes against the wall.

“That,” He reaches your position. “And you vouched for my leave, and I was getting the feeling Stark was going to let his pent up aggression on me, make me relive all the terrible shit I’ve done.”

You bite your lip gently and nod. “I see.”

His lips form into a small smile. “I know what you’re going to say.”

You raise an eyebrow and look up at him. “Oh really?”

He nods, “You’re going to say I’m not a horrible person.” His eyes grow distant. “That everything I’ve done isn’t my fault, that I didn’t know anything else.”

“You’re absolutely wrong.” You snort and place a hand on your shoulder. “That person isn’t you anymore. However you can’t just overlook the shit you’ve done, but you can accept the fact that you have and get past it.” You fingers gently grip onto his clothing. “You can make yourself someone knew. But first you have to live with your past and lay it to bed.”

His body slightly trembles underneath your grip, the slightest of movement you barely register. His tongue darts across his chapped lips and he meets your other arm with his right. “Thank you.” His worde barely reach your ears and register but they do. “Thank you for not trying to tell me something I know is wrong to reassure me.”

Your eyes flicker to his hand resting on your arm before rejoining them in his gaze. Smiling gently you take your hand from his shoulder and latch it onto his arm. “No problem, Handsome.” Moving both arms from his grasp you gently relatch your right with his metallic hand. “I didn’t come looking for you to let you suffer alone.”

\-----

Thousands of thoughts race through your head that night. Your back pressed firmly against the soft mattress. Head piled onto pillows— body weighed down by blankets. Every guest room in the ‘Avengers’ tower was frankly breathtaking; most likely they were unfilled Avenger rooms but still. Stark let you all rest for the night before resuming his ‘talks’ in the morning. You could only assume he made Steve and James share a room or place heavy watch on James’ room. It all stemmed from his mistrust of the male; one that you could understand but one that he should not have towards the man he was now trying to be.

Tossing and turning under the heavy blankets only helped scatter your brain. The low hum from the fan you requested usually helped you sleep, now only giving fodder to your thoughts. Finally pushing your arm underneath the plush pillows your mind managed to slow down. A yawn escaping your lips as a firm darkness slowly covered your eyes and brain— throwing you into a deep sleep.

\-----

The constant barking and thumping upstairs distracted you. An elephant or horse racing upstairs with muffled shouts. A slow drip from the faucet in the kitchen adding to the growing agitation. Throwing the book onto the coffee table you leaned over, threading your fingers through your tousled hair. You were only up this late waiting on the two men of your life. A sudden crash and bang of the door opening caused you to lean backwards and look down the hallway.

The door is slammed and the shuffle of feet and clothes reach your ears. James and Steve round themselves into the living room; an injured Steve rests against James’ side. Gasping in shock you stand quickly and rush to them. “What happened this time?” Your polished fingers press into Steve’s chest— your other arm reaching around to his back.

“The punk tried to get into a brawl over some jerk in the theater like usual.” James gently untucks his arms from Steve and walks to the bathroom, presumably for the first-aid kit.

Your hands keep Steve upright while you help guide him to the couch. “Shit Stevie, you need to stop gettin’ into brawls.”

Steve manages a low grunt before sitting on the couch, obviously in pain. James re-enters the living room and places the kit pn the coffee table. His hands make quick use of opening the kit and quickly cleaning the scratches on Steve’s face before bandaging them. Steve’s chest is rising quickly and inconsistently— you can tell one of his asthma fits it being to brew.

“Hold on Stevie, I’ll get’ya inhaler.” Dashing into the bathroom you quickly rifle through the medicine cabinet.

\-----

Your body moves sluggishly, mind and body slowly awakening. Your eyes blink adjusting to the sunlight filtering into the room. Sighing and looking at the alarm clock your mind seems defeated, filled with the longing to give anything to relive your dreams. You flip onto your back and soak in the white ceiling. Slowly closing them once more you try to will your mind to fall back asleep— back to simpler times.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave your thoughts and anything else in the comments!


	7. Anthony Stark and His Offer.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader meets F.R.I.D.A.Y, Tony jokes with Reader but also gives them an offer. 
> 
> Steve snores like a bear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mhmm that super bowl trailer.
> 
> GREAT THING I ALREADY HAVE BUCKSTER AND TONY IN THE SAME BUILDING. [rip]
> 
> Anyway this and my other reader insert, Crawling Shadows, have always been focused around the civil war timeline so. I use events/places from trailers and add my own twists and character relationships. 
> 
> Anyway this chapter just kinda've took off running by itself and was for the lost part unplanned but I think it worked out well.

The automatic sliding noise from the blinds over the windows in the room roused you later in the morning. Having managed to shut off the automatically set alarm clock and fall back asleep earlier on. A sudden crackle and voice filled the room causing you to sit up straight.

“Good morning, you’ve been requested in conference room 3-A.” A female’s voice poured into the room surrounding it.

“What the hell?” You throw the blankets from your body and stagger, looking around the room.

“Sorry to frighten you, My name is F.R.I.D.A.Y. I am the AI that is programmed to run the Avenger's Tower.” You recognize now that the female’s voice has an Irish lilt to it. “Mr. Stark has requested you in conference room 3-A.”

Nodding along and feeling your racing heart calm down your voice raised warily. “I uhm… I don’t know where that is.”

\-----

Glass stairs are weird. Not only are they see through by they bring a bought of nausea to you. Staring at the floor underneath causing the nausea to worsen. Not only where the stairs glass but some of the walkway. What the hell was up with Stark and his glass? Reaching two wide glass doors you looked at the label to the right of them, the plaque reading “3-A”. Pushing the doors ajar you walked in, glancing around the empty room.

“So sleeping beauty awakes.” A voice echoing behind your causes you to turn and face the one and only Anthony Stark.

“That and I got lost even with directions.” You shrug and point down the hallway. “This place would take anyone years to memorize the layout of it.”

He nods and walks forward into the room, pulling out a chair and motioning towards you. “The meeting wasn’t that important anyway.”

Your feet pad to the swivel chair before sitting in it, spinning to face him. “Then why call me to it?”

He hops up onto the table. “Don’t know,” Shug, “I like having everyone present I guess. Plus, you ignored your first alarm for breakfast.” He reaches over and grabs pen and paper. “Could say I was expecting the super hacker to disassemble the alarm clock and not just unplug it.” He uncaps the pen with his teeth and begins scribbling on the paper, cap still clutched between his pearly whites.

“Lacked the motivation this morning.” You curiously try to peek at the notepad. “Plus, computers are more my things, not alarm clocks.”

“Ah.” His words come out slightly muffled and jumbled. “I see…” His fingers continue to adeptly scratch across the surface of the notepad.

“What are you,” You pause slightly and bite your lower lip before continuing. “What are you doing?”

“Obviously creating the formula for time travel.” He snarks back before capping the pen and ripping off the top notesheet. Placing it on the table he slides it towards you. “It’s actually an offer.”

You raise and eyebrow and pick up the sheet. “An offer?”

“Mhmm…” He nods before continuing. “To join me, I’ve first hand seen your skill set.” He twists the pen between his fingers. “I’m assuming Natasha has already spilt the beans about S.H.I.E.L.D knowingly letting you hack them in the first place. Even though it was expected and tried to be defended against none of the technicians could break the virus you dispelled for a short while. Now we didn’t have our best on board at the time, but still.”

You nod along silently. “They knew? I just thought she knew because, well she seems to know a lot of stuff normal people just don’t happen to accidentally know.”

“The helicarriers, Triskelion, Project Insight.” He throws out words from the Winter Soldier files. “Not until we had gone back and reviewed what little was salvaged had we gotten a list of names, some with the help of you incidentally.” He pauses and looks at you. “You were a target. HYDRA was fully aware of your presence both as a high skilled hacker and as Barnes’ soulmate. Why they didn’t try and capture you and control you but instead eliminate you entirely is unknown.”

The information begins slowly sink in. “I, uhm, wow.” Rendered speechless you look at him in a loss of words. “I just, I’ve always had the dream and when I was older I finally got a name and it was a name in the fucking history books.” Your voice slowly raises in agitation. “I needed more information so I went to the Internet, someone had leaked information from old files and I was able to read some bits. So I chose to do the extra mile and just go ahead and seal my fate by using Luc’s clearance to hack my way into the system, print some files, make flash drive backups of others and clear my tracks.”

He nods before patting your shoulder and pointing at the note. “Seriously, consider. I could really use someone refreshing like you on my team.” He hops off the table and saunters out of the room, his fingers still twirling the pen.

Staring down at the note you bite your bottom lip. _‘Come meet me sometime to talk about getting you a job here, could really use a sassmaster like you around.’_ is scrawled along the note, a scribble hangs below sassmaster so you can't decipher what exactly sassmaster originally had said. Folding the note and tucking it into the pocket of your jeans you glance out the window at the New York skyline. Tall buildings reach into the sky much like this one. Sighing in content you stand and leave the conference room, making sure to close the double doors behind you.

\-----

You spend most of the day until lunch roaming around the expansive building. You had surprised yourself by not getting lost, yet. Okay, so you might have asked F.R.I.D.A.Y for directions a few times, but who wouldn't? You had managed to find a room full of computers and messed around in there for a few hours. Took apart a few hard drives before reassembling them, accidentally leaned on a switch that turned on a holographic board. The latter item which you fully took advantage of in messing around with.

“You have been requested to assemble in the main Living Area.” An Irish lilt came to interrupt you around noon. You complied, ever so grumpily. You only hoped it wouldn't take you until after lunch to make it there.

\-----

Thankfully finding the main living area was easier than finding random conference rooms, easier directions. Cap and Sam’s ragtag team was assembled, you being the last member ever to show up. Natasha was there chatting with Luc but it seemed like Barton wasn’t present. Glancing around it was easy to notice Tony was missing as well, however a woman with brown waves of hair and red clothing stood near Steve and Sam talking to them. Edging around the corners of the sofas and living chairs your fingers slipped to touch James’ elbow, causing him to turn his head back to face you.

He had shed his bookbag, baseball cap, and jacket from yesterday. His red Henley sleeves were rolled up right below his elbows on each arm. He seemed much more comfortable but was still tense from the new scenery and people, just relieved of running around constantly. Cracking a small smile at him you asked a simple question. “How’d you sleep last night?”

“Steve snores.” He glances back down at you tossing a small smile. “Other than the constant noise of him I slept well, better than usual but not the best ever.”

You grin and take your fingers away from his arm, slowly missing the sense of comfort the touch left your skin tingling with. “He must sound like a bear.” You snort out a laugh. “I slept well too, managed to sleep in after unplugging the alarm clock. Just glad I didn't get lost coming here like I did to the conference room only for the conference to be over.”

He nods and watches the people in the room converse. “I was wondering where you had wondered off to this morning.” He glances back down at you. “Glad to know you weren’t off smuggling barbecue chips somewhere without me.”

You smile and roll your eyes. “Never without you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave thought, comments, concerns, anything in the comments!


	8. Engagement.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader looses her dinner and comes to a horrifying conclusion.
> 
> Reader shares a moment with Stevie in the 30's.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry that this chapter took me so long. I've been writing this chapter and the next chapter of Crawling Shadows together. I think I might have actually had this chapter finished for a few weeks and never realized it. I'm probably going to have to re-write this whole thing when civil war comes out and I'm going to actually cry. 
> 
> Also, civil war comes out on May 6th here and I can't wait ugh.

“It just shut off when I booted it up, I tried all the things I could think of but none of them worked.” Tony leans against a table.

You rest in a swivel chair. “Hmm…” You lean closer to the computer and tap a few keys on the board. “Aren’t you supposed to be a genius? Why ask for my help?” You look over at him with a raised brow.

He snorts and nods towards the computer. “I may be a genius, but I sure as hell do not know everything about something I didn’t make.”

“Whatever…” You lean back over the computer and look up at the screen as your fingers quickly fly across the keyboard. Watching as a green screen flew up suddenly and your code began to be entered into it. Loud taps filled the silence as you hit the enter key for the last time, finishing the last line of code. “There, that should work.” You lean back in the chair and watch as the machine turns back on and begins to run.

“Thank god.” He grins and leans towards his computer. “Now I can start running-.” A shrill ringing breaks him as he grabs his cellphone. “Hello?” Speaking into the device his face slowly morphs into that of a business facade. Making the motion for you to stay he walks out of the room still chattering.

Turning the computer at an angle you frown deeply as you notice the large _Stark Industries_ logo run across the back. “He totally set this up. Just what the hell does he actually want?”

\----

You take dinner that night in the room Tony had you fix the computer in earlier. The plate sits to the side of the desk steadily growing cold as the night advances. After Tony had received the phone call none of the regular faces appeared in the tower. You took it as a sign of a mission or something close to that. Luc’s stupid mug hadn’t even appeared since after the call. You assumed that left James, but at the same time took him with them as a security precaution.

Your arm in the dark blue sling knocks into the plate, sending it to the floor. Mumbling profanity about the sling and how you couldn’t wait until the week was over, you stood to search for something to clean the mess. The sling would be off in a week, you could deal with an arm sling for another week. Finally reaching a spare dust pan you grab it and return to the mess, scooping the food into the pan and dumping it back onto the, thankfully, paper plate. Tossing the plate in the bin and the dust pan on the desk you perch yourself back onto the chair. Pulling with one hand on the desk, the wheels quickly roll forward and slam your tucked in knees to the edge of the desk.

Your one hand begins to tap of the keys and click some items with the mouse. Typing lines of code in with quick precision the soon spills with photos and redacted files. Humming in victory a few more taps pulls up a small box. Entering a small id code with a virus next to it you press the enter button, assuring no one but you can access the trail. Your eyes scan the side of the computer before your pointer finger presses the small button on the side. The desktop breaks apart as the keyboard sinks into the desk all the while the screen scanning itself into a duplicate hologram. “Not bad Stark, not bad at all.” You smirk as you press your fingers into the middle of the screen before spreading them apart and enlarging the hologram display.

Your eyes glaze over as your mind absorbs the visible information. More than half of the file is redacted, what is left however makes your skin crawl. Your stomach rumbles lowly but you ignore it, too engrossed in the file. Your hand brushes across the hologram changing, rearranging, and deleting certain parts of the file. Spreading out the information more you push the chair back slightly, staring at the bigger picture. Tilting your head to the side in confusion as one picture grabs your attention you drag it to the middle of the screen before enlarging it. A low hum blankets the room as you stare in horror at the red star donning the male’s shoulder in the image. “James, no. . .”

Instinctual fear courses through your veins as your fingers loosely grip onto the edge of the desk. Feeling something acidic crawl up the back of your throat, your hand flourishes in the air and causes the holographic screen to disappear. Stumbling out of your chair you scramble out of the room. Your feet pound against the tiled floor of the hallway as you reach the nearest bathroom. Emptying the contents of your stomach, sobs rack your body thoroughly. Weakly functioning enough to get back to the room, your fingers pathetically brush against the keypad, shut down the program, and the computer soon thereafter. Sinking down into the chair your eyes focus on the windows in the background. Weeping loudly your eyes slide close as you sink into the chair.

\-----

_“Stevie!” Your footsteps thud down the hallway before throwing the door open._

_The male imprisoned to his bed with a small fever looks up curiously, the pencil in his hand tilts down as his grip loosens. “What is it?”_

_Your body enters the room, the room swelling with the flurry of emotions you carry with yourself. “Buck, he. . .” You bite your bottom lip before raising your left hand. The small ring reflects the rays of sunlight from the window. “He finally asked.”_

_He stares with his jaw slack before smiling, “It’s about time that jerk did.”_

_You grin and waltz over to the bed and sot down beside him. “He said it was his mother’s.” You look down at Steve. “Oh Stevie, I love him so much.”_

_Steve rolls his eyes, “Gross,” he picks up the pencil and begins sketching again. “But he obviously loves you back. Buck wouldn’t give that ring to just anybody, ‘ya know?” He gazes back up at you before smudging his thumb on the paper._

_“Yeah,” you grin and lean back against the bedpost. “Hey Stevie?” You look down at the male._

_He hums in acknowledgment but keeps the pencil moving. “Yeah?”_

_“Walk me down the aisle,” you look at him, the smile on your face laced with nothing but sincerity._

_He stares at you incredulously, “What?” He leans his body up slightly. “I know I’m partially deaf, but I’m not that deaf to mistake what I just heard.” He stares up at you and moves the sketchbook over on the bed. “Are you sure?”_

_You nod and grasp his hands. “It’s always been just us three. I couldn’t imagine it any other way. I don’t think James could either.”_

_Steve chuckles and leans back against the bedpost. “Alright, I’ll walk you. Doesn’t that technically mean I’m giving you away to that jerk? I don’t think I’m ready to give up my personal chef yet.”_

_You laugh boisterously and cover you mouth slightly. “Put a sock in it, Steve!” Brushing small droplets away from your eyes you elbow his side. “Just hurry and beat this fever, alright?”_

_He nods and smiles brightly at you, “Don’t worry, I will.”_


End file.
